Disclosed herein is a new and distinct strawberry variety. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Planasa 0949’. The new variety was designated by the breeder as ‘09.24.04’. The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents in 2009 in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain about 7° W, 37° N, 45 feet elevation; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated ‘09-024’ (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated ‘03-98’ (unpatented).
Both the seed and pollen parental cultivars were obtained by Plantas de Navara, S.A. Both parental cultivars are selections from breeder's program of Plantas de Navarra, S.A.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by Alexandre Pierron-Darbonne by runners in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation and it was successively propagated by runners first into a Screen-House, and after in the fields. Plants of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. In order to establish and bring to health the initial head clones, mother plants that had developed several stolons were subjected to a heat treatment, or Thermotherapy, at 36° C.-37° C. for 3 to 4 weeks. After that treatment, apical meristems were cut and developed (1 apical meristem corresponding to 1 rooting plant) in a vitro culture for 5 to 6 weeks. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The growing period in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain, about 7° W, 37° N, 45 feet elevation, where the observations were made, is between about October 13 and May 11 of each year with a date of first flowering on November 11. The location where the observations were made is Cartaya (Huelva), Spain and it is believed to apply to plants grown under similar conditions of soil and climate elsewhere. ‘Planasa 0949’ is a short variety that benefits from induction to flowering by chilling, usually a few hours are sufficient, preferably at temperatures of 7° C. or less. Normally, the minimum number of hours is accumulated in the field during several days.